


Bet Your Bottom Dollar

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Moments in Time [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Vegas, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU: Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, careful of his aching hip, John sat up. “Then what’s the point? You’re playing with a marked deck but I don’t even know the damn game.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet Your Bottom Dollar

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the last “short” updates; the next installment is already up to 5k and probably won’t get posted for a few weeks. So, thanks for bearing with me and being patient!

John woke up on the sofa/recliner thing in McKay’s private lab, probably the one piece of furniture on Atlantis that looked all of its 10,000+ year life. And felt it, too, John thought uncharitably as he squirmed a little to settle on his back. His pants were back where they belonged, and he could tell that someone cleaned up his face. He looked over to where McKay was sitting back on his stool, studying the monitor in front of him, although he obviously heard John wake up.

“You’re welcome. I had your guard come in and shift you off the floor.”

“Did he feel up my dick?”

McKay frowned at the screen. “No, I got you presentable first. Last thing I need is people spreading rumors about you being my sex toy, they’ve got enough ammo as it is. I told him you passed out after training with the Emmagen. It’s believable, at least.”

“You’re such a considerate fucker.” John folded his hands on his stomach, still feeling a little loose and high from his orgasm. 

“I know.” McKay nodded in earnest agreement. 

John shook his head. “So am I?”  
“Are you what?” McKay glanced at him in exasperation.

“Your sex toy.”

McKay shrugged. “I won’t say no.” He finally turned to look directly at John. “And neither would you, eh? No? I thought not. Keep away from other guy’s dicks and we have a deal.”

“Gee, I would never have pegged you as the possessive type.” John rolled his eyes to accentuate his sarcasm.

“I’m not possessive, I’m paranoid. There’s a difference.”

“It’s not paranoia if they really are out to get you.”

McKay actually laughed, which surprised John enough to look over at him. The scientist was well built, not muscular but solid, and not handsome but charismatic. All John really knew about him was that he liked expensive shoes and was once married to a dead guy named Hedy and had some kind of weird ideas about John. It wasn’t much to go on, but John was feeling curious. 

“No one wants me here except you, and I don’t think it’s for the sex.”

McKay nodded, picking up on the implied question. “You were on your way out of town with over twenty-five thousand dollars in the passenger seat.”

John sighed. He knew McKay would hold that over him eventually. “Yeah, so I owe you 25k now?”

“I don’t even know how your mind works.” McKay sighed. “That wasn’t my fucking point.” 

Slowly, careful of his aching hip, John sat up. “Then what’s the point? You’re playing with a marked deck but I don’t even know the damn game.”

“You know the game, don’t play stupid with me. I’ve seen your test scores.”

“Yeah, you’ve seen everything. You know all, Oh Great McKay.” John twisted, trying to sort out how he was going to stand up without breaking something important. McKay was quiet for a moment while he watched John claw his way off the sofa.

“What did Atlantis show you?” McKay leaned forward, elbows on his knees, his face tense with concentration. 

“Everything I never wanted to know.” His body was a long, screaming ache of soreness and pain, and he was in no mood to humor McKay’s twisted curiosity about the City. He hobbled towards the door and was halfway there when McKay finally spoke up again. 

“While you played sleeping beauty I talked to Elizabeth. Dr. Weir to you. She approved you going out on a mission next week. Until then you have to play nice with the Emmagen and do everything I say, and you’ll be under guard every step of the way. But it’s a chance to…” He trailed off.

“Redeem myself?” John did not turn around, unwilling to show how hard the idea hit him.

“Something like that. Sure.”

“Guess that’s a fair trade for a blow job.”

“Class act all the way, Sheppard. Get the fuck out.”

John snickered as he shuffled into the hall. 

#


End file.
